The Hope That Follows
by July Falconeri
Summary: In a world where angels are slaves, Gabriel and Castiel couldn't have it any worse. Their owner Crowley is abusive and neglectful. The only good part about the whole messed up situation is the gay couple next door, Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean want nothing more than to help the abused angels next door. With help from their daughter, will they be able to save them before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Hope That Follows  
Author: July Falconeri (www . goddessofwincest . tumblr . com) Just remove the parentheses and the spaces on either side of the dots.  
Beta: None this time  
Rating: NC - 17  
Warning: Slave!Gaberiel; Slave!Castiel; Mute!Castiel; Abuse (Verbal, Physical and sexual); Non-Con; Underage sex; Male/Male sex; Mpreg; and Non-graphic birthing  
Spoilers: None  
Pairings: : Crowley/Gabriel; Crowley/Castiel; Crowley/Gabriel/Castiel; Castiel/Gabriel; Sam/Castiel; and Dean/Gabriel  
Word count: 2,589

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters and made no profit from this work.  
A/N: Hey guys this is a new story I'm trying out. I really hope you like it. You can follow my Tumblr above to get alerts on when I post new chapters.

* * *

"It's okay. Shh, calm down. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be there with you the whole time," Gabriel said in Enochian, holding a sobbing Castiel in his lap. Gabe looked around the small, locked room they were being kept in, his eyes trained on the door waiting for their new owner to walk in. Gabriel hadn't gotten a really good look at him, but he knew he was a bit older than himself, and a lot older than Castiel. He was obviously rich, considering the price he had bought them for, but that was about all he knew.

He had no idea if the man was going to be nice, an abuser, or even a rapist. Gabriel wasn't worried about himself, he could hold his own, he was worried about twelve year old Castiel. His poor brother hadn't stopped sobbing since they got to the auction house. Gabe couldn't blame him.

"G-Gabe, what if he cuts our vocal cords? I'm scared," Castiel sobbed, also in Enochian. Poor Cas had only been on Earth for about six months and knew almost no English besides 'no' and his brother's name. So they spoke in Enochian.

"If he does there's nothing we can do about it, but I'll be right there with you. We go through it all together, okay?"

Castiel nodded grabbing Gabe's shirt tighter. Of course, Gabe was just as worried about having his vocal cords cut or worse, but he would never tell Castiel that. He slowly turned Castiel's collar around on his neck, the one carved with Enochian sigils to keep them powerless. There was the sound of voices outside. Castiel looked towards the door as Gabriel tensed and let his wings flare out. Two people stepped into the room. The auctioneer and their new master.

Their owner was older, maybe in his late forties, a bit heavier set. His hair was brown, slightly balding. His green, emerald, eyes were in deep contrast to his pale skin, yet somehow complementing. He wore a expensive suit, probably French design. And he held himself like he was king of the world. Gabriel felt sick just looking at him.

"Here they are. May I just say an excellent choice with buying them. Gabriel is worth the price you paid alone, Castiel is more of a bonus," The auctioneer said. Gabriel hated the way he talked about them like they were buying groceries. They were living beings, for God's sake! "Would you like us to clip their wings or cut their vocal cords at all before you take them home today?" The auctioneer asked.

Gabriel watched the man intensely, analyzing his every move.

"Maybe, let me get a look at them," the man finally spoke for the first time, his smooth accent more than likely of European origin, probably British. "Both of you sit of straight. And stop crying." He snapped.

"Sit up straight, look towards the floor. Try to stop crying," Gabe whispered quietly to Cas, sliding Cas off his lap. Gabriel sat up straighter but kept his head down.

"Speak English, angel," the man muttered, stepping forward. He placed a hand under Gabe's chin and forced his head up to look into his eyes. Gabriel gave him a hard stare, refusing to look away or show any weakness.

The man smiled. "I like you." He muttered before turning to Cas. Cas cried a little harder, sniffling and let out a sob every once and a while. The man did the same thing to Castiel, squinting his eyes a bit.

"Are you always like this? I can't even get a good look at you, your face is so red. And will you quit that sobbing?" Of course that only made Castiel cry harder, never having been talked to so roughly.

Castiel had always been sheltered in Heaven. Gabriel had found him after his fall and had sheltered him until they were caught about two days ago. Even then no one had really talked to him. They were put in collars, they were briefed (thankfully) on what was going to happen at and possibly after the auction, sedated a bit, and then put on stage for auction and bought. Gabriel had never expected on being caught, it really was his fault. He should have known that water was drugged and should have never let Cas go near it. Once you were caught it was almost impossible to escape the auction house or the transportation vans with all the guards around and the Enochian collars on. But Gabriel had tried, and in the end he was up sedated with some weird drug that had effectively put him out. All Gabe had done was leave Castiel startled and alone for a few hours, so he didn't try it again, for his little brother's sake.

"He can't understand you," Gabriel said softly.

"What?" The man said turning towards Gabriel.

"He doesn't speak English, he can't understand you."

The man pulled away and took a few steps back, nodding slightly. He addressed the auctioneer, but didn't take his eyes of the angels. "I want both their wings clipped. And…" he dragged the 'and' out, keeping the angels nervous. Cas quickly grabbed Gabriel's hand, terrified. "I want the little one's cords clipped."

Gabriel blanched, bile rising in his throat. Castiel turned towards Gabriel, hands moving nervously. "What did he say?" Castiel asked quietly. Gabriel took Cas' face gently in his hands, tears swimming in his eyes. Panic was beginning to rise for Castiel. "Gabe what did he say?" Gabe throat was closed up. He couldn't tell his baby brother that they wanted to take away his voice.

"Go on Gabriel, tell him," the man said, a sick smirk on his face. Gabriel quickly looked away from him and back at his brother.

"They…They want to cut our wings. We can deal with that Cas, no big Deal!" Gabe said when Cas started to panic. He squeezed his shoulders. "Calm down. I still need to tell you the rest." He took a deep breath, steeling himself. "They want to clip your cords."

"No!" Castiel sobbed, grabbing Gabriel and clinging to him.

Gabriel looked over at their new owner. "Do it to me, too.

The man smiled. "You don't make the rules angel."

Gabriel gripped Castiel tighter. He wasn't about to have his baby brother mutilated without putting up a fight.

"Gabe, don't let them do it, please!" Castiel cried, damn near screamed.

"Calm down," Gabe whispered. "I'm going to fight them, if you can get out, you run as fast as you can. Don't stop. If I make it out, I'll find you."

"You sure that's what you want Crowley?"

Crowley. Even his name reeked of evil. "Positive."

The auctioneer snapped his fingers and four guards filed into the room. Gabriel moved Castiel off his lap and stood slowly, wings flaring as wide as they could, whole body tense. Crowley gave a wide grin. "A fighter. That I defiantly like. Well boys, I'm going to step outside and let you do your thing." Crowley said, making his exit.

"Gabriel, relax, sit. Otherwise we're going to have to sedate you."

"Oh yeah, and just let you take my brother, not a chance."

The auctioneer sighed. "Boys, you know the drill," he said to the guards and excited the room. Gabriel charged at the first guard, startling him. He got in a good kick to the legs bringing him down to the floor before delivering another hard kick to the head, knocking him out cold. He felt a guard grab either of his wings, pulling them down roughly. He heard a terrible, almost ripping, noise and felt pain shoot threw his whole right wing.

Gabe screamed at the pain and desperately flapped his right wing, trying to shake them off. He felt the last guard jammed his knee into Gabe's back, trying to deliver the sedative.

"Castiel, run!" Gabe yelled. He heard Cas' tennis shoes hit the floor and then the sound of him running down the hall. He heard the auctioneer call something out and then he heard Cas absolutely shrieking. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and there was sounds of a loud scuffle in the hall.

Gabriel began to fight the men holding him down with renewed vigor.

"GABRIEL!" Castiel screamed.

"CAS!" He felt a hard pinch in the side of his neck. He screamed in frustration, using all the energy he had left to raise his wing and fling one of the guards into the wall. Gabriel was beginning to feel groggy, the world around him becoming fuzzy.

"It setting in?" He heard one guard ask as his struggles became weaker.

"Yeah, I think so," he heard the other reply. Hands untangled themselves from his feathers but didn't relieve the pain. He listened for noise in the hall but heard nothing. No screaming Cas, which was even worse than if he had been screaming. He failed to get Cas out, now his little brother was going to lose his voice because of him…

Gabriel tried to catch his breath, which was unrealistically hard. He felt so weak, and there was a terrible pain in his wing, like someone had just cut through his feathers and skin.

"Dammit, Gregory tore his wing."

Yeah, that would explain it.

"Oh damn, that a long fucking tear, that's going to need a bunch of stitches."

That was the last thing he heard before the sedatives pulled him under.

He awoke to an uncomfortable pulling sensation on his right wing. He instinctively tried to pull it away.

"Hold it down at the joint," he heard a man say quietly. He felt a sudden pressure on his upper back, someone's cold hands holding his wing down. He was too tired to fight it. Whatever was in those sedatives they created, it was kicking his ass. For a long while he paid all his attention to what they were doing to his wings. They were pulling a few feathers out, probably trying to mend that gash he assumed. He winced at each feather pulled out. The last one he pulled out was particularly painful and he hissed and tried to pull his shoulder up and was confused when he couldn't. That was when he felt the straps. One on each of his wrists and ankles, on across his back, beneath and below his wings. Three vertical straps holding down his left wing and just one over the tip of his right so they could fix the cut. He felt another particularly painful pull as they removed another feather. He hissed in a breath and jerked a bit. He felt the person holding his wing down push just a bit harder.

"Okay, that was the last one Gabriel, I'm going to clean the cut now."

He felt some relief as he felt a cool liquid drip across the cut, the liquid lessening the strong burning sensation of the cut. Then the liquid began to burn and sting, raising in intensity. Gabriel's eyes flew open at the pain.

"Owowowowow! Fuck!" He said, trying the hardest he had yet to pull his wing away. Once again the guard holding his wing down increased the pressure he delivered to his shoulder to hold him down.

"Sorry, that stuff really stings. It'll stop in a few seconds."

The burning did go down and he finally got a good look at the man working on him. He was young, no older than thirty. He had brown-blond hair and cool blue eyes. He wore a pair of blue surgical gloves and a white lab coat; _Adam Milligan _printed near the collar.

"I'm going to put a numbing cream on and start stitching it. I'm going to need you to stay as still as possible," Adam said.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Gabriel said groggily, closing his eyes again.

Gabe heard a door open on the other side of the room.

"He awake?" He heard Crowley ask. And like a shit ton of bricks he was hit with another thought. Cas. Where the hell was Cas?

"Yeah, just barely though," Adam said. "Try not to rile him up to much, I can't really have him moving right now."

Gabriel turned his head to look at Crowley.

"Where is my brother?" Gabriel asked less menacing then he had intended. Crowley looked at his watch before sitting down in a chair a few feet away from Gabriel.

"Almost in surgery to get his cords snipped I would assume."

One thing people had to understand about Gabriel was that he was a proud angel. He was an Archangel after all. He never begged or groveled, it just wasn't something he did. Until now.

"Please, Crowley please. I am begging you, don't do this to him. He's never done anything wrong. He was just scared, he doesn't usually act like that. Just give him a chance."

Crowley leaned in close to Gabriel. "Listen good now. I'm going to break the both of you. And the littlest one will be easiest. I don't need to hear him begging and whining. But you, you're an archangel. I want to hear you scream and moan for me when I finally break you."

They both gave each other a long stare.

"That, will never happen."  
"Oh it will. Believe me Gabriel, I'm not cruel. I'm actually quiet sympathetic, but only if you listen to me and don't

fight it, once you start disobeying me, that's when I'll get mean. I hope you both learn that early on. It'll make it much easier on all of us.

Crowley shoved Gabe into the back off his car. It was too small and there was no comfortable place to put his injured wings. The clipping had hurt worse than having his wings sewn. Unlike birds all his feathers were blood feathers so it hurt like hell and now the bottoms of his cut wings were covered in bandages to stem the blood flow. He was just waiting for Crowley to bring Cas out. They had been at the auction house for over seven hours now and Cas had just gotten out of surgery forty-five minutes before.

The car door was suddenly jerked open and a sleepy Castiel was pushed into the back of the car with Gabriel.

"Cas," Gabe said quietly and pulled him into a hug. After the quick hug he pushed Castiel back a bit to get a look at him. His wings were trimmed like his, and a thick layer of white gauze was wrapped loosely around the base of his throat.

Gabe looked up at Cas' sleepy face. Tears were already streaming down his cheeks. His lips were moving, and no sound was coming out.

Gabe didn't know how to read lips but he did recognize that Cas was trying to say his name. Cas reached out to him, just wanting to be held. Gabriel, not wanting to deny poor Cas in his most needed time, pulled him close and cradled his head to his chest.

"It's okay Cas. Everything's going to be okay. I love you."

Gabriel felt his mouth 'I love you, too.' Against his new t-shirt that Crowley had so graciously (insert sarcasm) had supplied.

The front door of the car slammed and causing both boys to startle and looked up towards Crowley. He pulled on a pair of dark shades and looked back at the two miserable angels.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys like it. :) I'll update soon.

Reveiws are better than scared angels.

Lots of love  
~July Falconeri


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: None  
Warning: Torture  
Word count: 1,518  
Authors note: Guys, I can not tell you how sorry I am how long it took me to release this chapter. For those of you who don't know me I have an anxiety disorder that I have been having dealing with for a while, and a lot of times it just kills my muse. That, and I've been dealing with extreme insomnia for the last three months, I've only been getting about three hours of sleep a night, and I'm pretty out of it most days. I won't let it take this long again. Again, I am so sorry and hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Castiel_ _had been relatively quiet for a few days now, either riding on Gabriel's back from lack of energy and exhaustion, or walking slowly beside him, holding Gabriel's hand for support. He knew Castiel was hungry, probably tired and thirsty too. They were cold, the only clothes they both wore were tattered jeans and T-shirts. The last food they had found was two days ago, a bush full of berries, they had ate almost every one. Water was a day and a half back, sipping rain water from a hollowed out tree stump._

_"Gabe," Cas whispered quietly in Enochian. Gabe looked back towards Cas. He had dark bags under his eyes, little cuts, scrapes and bruises all throughout his body, and his hands shaked by no fault of his own.  
_

_"Come here, baby," Gabe whispered quietly, picking him up under the arms. He placed his arm under Castiel's bottom and Cas wrapped his skinny arms around Gabriel's neck._

* * *

_Gabe had been carrying a sleeping Castiel for almost an hour now. His arms and legs were sore and shaking, despite how alarmingly light Castiel was. The sun was setting casting a golden glow on most of the things around them. Gabriel seen a bright glint to his right and he quickly looked over._

_It was a small body of water. It couldn't be more than five feet across either way, but still, it was water, and it was more than enough for him and Castiel._

_"Cas," Gabe said quietly, shaking him a bit. Castiel raised his head slowly, looking at his brother sleepily. "I found water, baby."_

* * *

Sam had watched threw the glass of the clinic where he worked as a young women slowly approached from out of the trees. She moved cautiously to the clinic doors, and it was then that Sam realized she was holding a small bundle tight to her chest.

She was pale, moving as if she was in pain. Sam wanted to move to the door and help her but he was afraid of startling her. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes for a moment before placing the bundle on the front step and dashing off.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for young angels to leave their babies at the door of The Chicago Clinic for Angels. The Chicago clinic was one of the only hospital in the world where they actually treated their angels like humans, which most owners didn't want at all.  
Humans weren't allowed to bring their angels in with shock collars or any other kind of harmful or weakening device placed on them. They didn't clip wings or vocal cords. They were more highly known among the still uncaught angels running about the United States. A lot of angels came to them when they were in labor or hurt by an angel hunter. They had secret rooms in the back to hide them from government official searching for rogue angels. It was also commonly known that if an angel brought their babies to the clinic they were almost guaranteed to be placed with a non-violent owner.

Everyone in the practice knew what they were doing was incredibly illegal, but to them it was well worth it. Sam quickly crossed the lobby and opened the door, reaching down to pick up the little angel. Sam gently removed the blanket from around him to check for injuries. The baby boy was quiet, looking up at Sam with big blue eyes.

"Hi baby," Sam said quietly, smoothing back the feathers on his tiny white wings. He reached up and wrapped his tiny hand around Sam's finger. Sam smiled. "How about we get you a bottle?"

Sam moved into the back room and set the baby in one of the hospital bassinets. The angel made a small whimpering sound, reaching his hands up for Sam. "Shh, it's okay. I'm gonna make you something to eat."

Sam walked the few feet to the cupboard where they kept the baby bottles and formula. The baby started to cry softly, slightly distressed about being left alone. Sam quickly popped the bottle in the microwave and picked up the little boy again. He calmed fast after that.

"So what are we going to name you, huh?" Sam asked affectionately holding the baby against his chest. "Something from one of the angels in the bible maybe? How about Balthazar?"

The baby looked up at him with half lidded eyes. Sam spoke softly as the placed the bottle against Balthazar's lips. "Looks like we're going to give Dean a little surprise tonight. "

* * *

Castiel had tears in his eyes as he and Gabriel were pushed out into Crowley's backyard, his mouth opened in a silent scream. Gabriel threw his wings out to cover Castiel as the whip came down on them again. The pain of the leather against his injured wing caused him to cry out in pain. Castiel tried to push Gabriel out of the way so he wouldn't have to endure most of the blows, but the medication from his surgery was still affecting him making him sleepy and weak.

Castiel could see the silent tears running down Gabriel's face, blood running down his wings and back. With all the strength Castiel had left he managed to knock Gabriel out of the way and get the next blow of the whip. Castiel seen stars as it hit the tip of this clipped wing. Castiel gasped for breathe and fell to his knees, and then was pulled forward by Gabriel. Gabriel quickly gathered him in his arms, both of them looking up at Crowley.

"What the hell?" Gabriel gasped out breathlessly. "He didn't do anything. Just…leave him alone, let me take the punishment."

"Oh neither of you did anything. I'm just trying to remind you who's in charge angel," Crowley said, smirk on his face. Crowley suddenly grabbed Castiel by his collar and dragged him over to a steel pole cemented into the ground. Gabriel followed obediently behind him, not wanting to get hit with the whip again tonight. Crowley connected Cas' collar to one of the thick chains at the top of the pole. Then did the same for Gabriel.

"Now, I'll be back out in the morning to get you. You'll sleep out here, you'll be quiet. Trust me, you're going to want the rest. We start training tomorrow." And with that, Crowley disappeared back into the house.

Castiel curled up and slowly began to lick at the whip injuries on his wing. Gabriel laid down and did the same, giving them both some time to calm down. It was silent for a few minutes before he heard Cas hitch in a breathe. He looked over to see Castiel's body racking with hard sobs, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey hey hey," Gabe muttered in Enochian, wrapping himself around Castiel, covering him with his wings. They laid like that for a while, Gabriel whispering quietly to Cas.

"Been a pretty shitty day, huh?" Gabe whispered. Cas nodded. "How is your throat feeling?" Gabe seen the immediate frustration on his face for not being able to answer.

"Shh, it's okay. Trace the word into my hand," Gabe said quietly.

Cas quickly began tracing Enochian symbols into Gabriel's palm. W-A-T-E-R. Gabriel began looking around for a hose or something. He noticed the pool just off to his right. That was why he could see in the pitch black, the pool lights were casting a low glow over the yard. Gabriel hadn't really been concerned with checking his surroundings earlier. Gabe pointed over towards the pool. Castiel quickly got up on his hands and knees and crawled over towards the edge of the pool. He was about a foot from the water when his chain pulled tight, choking him, pressing hard against the incisions on his neck, sending fire threw his neck all the way up to his head. He quickly pulled back to catch his breath then try again. He was again unable to reach the water and pulled back. Fresh tears streamed down his face. Castiel clutched at his burning neck with his hand, looking close to throwing up.

"Lie down, let me see if I can get some," Gabe said, lying Castiel down on the grass. Gabe crawled over towards the pool, finding he could reach fine, still a little slack on the chain. It was then that he realized he had nothing to carry the water in. Nothing but his mouth.

Gabriel quickly looked over towards the house. Crowley was inside watching them from the window, knowing look on his face. Sick fucking bastard. Gabe took a deep breath and sucked in a mouthful of water. He quickly crawled over to Castiel and sealed his lips around his, slowly letting the water flow into Cas' mouth.

Crowley smiled wide, looking at the brothers kiss. Their training had only just begun.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys, i wasn't expecting such a positive reaction from so many people, I really really appreciate it. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are better than hurt angels!

You guys can follow my Tumblr (It's pretty much all Wincest, just warning you.) and get updates on new chapters there. My username is Goddess-of-Wincest.

Lots of love  
~July Falconeri


	3. Chapter 3

_Beta: None_  
_Word Count: 980_

_Authors note: You guys have no idea how sorry I am. Most of you know I have medical issues, and sometimes it just effectively destroys my muse. So please forgive me for taking forever to write this. I've already started chapter 4 so there should be no where near as long a wait, but don't take my work on that. Once again, I'm very sorry. _

* * *

The little girl walked up to the edge of Crowley's yard, admiring the pretty wings on the angels. The little one had fluffy and soft looking white wings, while the older one had shiny and strong black wings. Both of them had large white bandages around the base feathers. She gripped the side of the tree she was peering around. She was about to go back into her yard when she stepped on a dead branch. Both Castiel and Gabriel's wings flared out in an aggressive manner, both spinning to look at the girl. She gasped and hid back around the tree, a little scared. Gabe quickly brought his wings down at seeing the scared child. Cas began to back away, and then quickly cowered under the porch.

Gabe smiled at the girl. "Hi," he said, keeping his distance, not wanting to startle her more. She slowly peeks around the tree again.

"Hi," she said quietly, shyly.

"What's your name?" Gabe asked, laying his wings across his back and lying flat on his stomach, in a more relaxed non-threatening stance.

"Amelia," she said, finally coming into full view and taking a few steps forward.  
"My name's Gabe, And that's my brother Cas," Gabe said looking over to the porch.

"Why is he hiding?" she said, sitting down across from Gabriel.

Gabriel had always loved children, and mostly he just loved having a conversation with someone who wasn't Crowley.

"You wanna know a secret?" Gabe said, leaning in a bit.  
She nodded. "Yeah."

"He's a little bit afraid of you," Gabe whispered.

She giggled. "Me?"

"Yeah," He said, laughing a little himself.

Amelia was now much more comfortable around Gabriel and laid the same way he was, on her stomach.

"Your wings are pretty. They look hurt," she said.

"Just a little accident, they don't hurt much," Gabriel said, not wanting to frighten her. "Would you like to pet them?"

"Can I?!" She asked excitedly.

"Sure," Gabe moved out his right wing and stretched it over to Amelia. She reached out tentatively, touching the tip of the closest feather. She slowly pet the tip of the wing while they talked. Gabriel closed his eyes and reveled in the small hands stroking his feathers, taking away pain and tension.

"Who do you live with?" Gabriel asked.  
"I live with my daddy and my uncle. And I'm going to have a new little sister soon!" She said excitedly.

"You excited?"

"Yeah! We can dress up together and play with stuffed animals," she said. Gabriel listened to her ramble on about what she was going to do one she had a sister. It was nice for Gabriel to just listen to her. She pet his wings through the whole conversation. It was all very therapeutic.

"Who's your family?" She asks once she's done talking. Gabriel was a little weary of the question, not sure how to answer.

"Well…. My brother Cas is my family. And I have a lot of other family that I haven't seen in a really long time."

"What about Crowley? Is he your family."

"Well, sort of. Me and Cas didn't have a place to stay, so Crowley let us stay with him."

"Why are you chained up?"

Gabriel sighed. It was harsh world they lived in now, a lot harsher than the one Gabriel remembered and treasured most.  
"I…I was….bad. I guess you could say," Gabriel said, gritting his teeth slightly.

"What did yo-"  
"Gabriel!" Crowley's harsh yell startled them both. Amelia stood and took a few tentative steps back. Gabriel moved his wings out in a protective position. He slowly moved away from the girl until the tips of his wings touched the iron pole. Crowley gave Gabriel a hard stare. "I'll deal with you in a minute," he said in a harsh whisper. Crowley walked over to Amelia then kneeling in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry ," Amelia stammered.

Crowley gave her a large smile which made Gabriel's stomach churn. "It's okay darling. I see you've met Gabriel."  
"Amelia!" A young man yelled walking over towards them. He had long brown hair, tips hitting his shoulders. He was tall, really tall. At least a foot taller than Gabriel. The thing that really caught Gabriel's attention was his eyes. A beautiful hazel, dark browns and green swirled together to make up the intense light caramel color. "What have I told you about…going…" The young man stopped his stride as he saw Gabriel and Castiel. "Amelia, go home."

"But dad-"

"I'll be there in a minute. Go."

Amelia pouted but did as she was told. As soon she was out of earshot the man turned to Crowley with a hot fire burning in his eyes. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Well I would think you would know Sam. I mean you are well versed in the anatomy of angels," Crowley said, the snark seeming to roll smoothly off his tongue.

"You know what I'm talking about Crowley," Sam spat.

"I bought angels, which I hardly think is any of your business," Crowley said, crossing his arms.

"It's my damn business when my daughter has to see it, and better yet I have to see you doing it. Look at what you're doing to them! Chaining them up like fucking animals!" Sam exclaimed, anger dripping of his tongue like venom. Gabriel was liking this Sam more with every second.

"Don't give me that Leftist bullshit Sam. You know as well as I do that the law is on my side," Crowley said, staring Sam down before turning on his heel and walking back towards his house. Sam shot the angels a sympathetic look before returning to his own house.

Crowley suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking hair. Gabriel made a small grunting noise, tears welling in his eyes. "Looks like I need to put you in your place."

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews. It really amazes me the attention this story has gotten. So thank you. _

_If you want updates when the next chapters come out you can follow me at goddessofwincest on tumblr. _

_Reviews are better than scared angels!_

_Lots of love_  
_~July Falconeri_


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!** This chapter has graphic torture!

**I also want to let you guys know that if this story gets taken off FF for its content, you can find it on the fan fiction website Archive of our own, under the same title and user name.**

You can also follow me on Tumblr at Goddessofwincest for updates. 

* * *

Crowley unlocked Gabriel's Collar from the chain. Gabriel shot a quick look towards Castiel, mouthing "It'll be okay," to him. Crowley grabbed Gabriel by the back of the collar and yanked him up roughly.

"Come on, angel," Crowley said, yanking him inside the house, choking Gabriel with his collar. He lead Gabriel through the house into a large bedroom at the end of a hallway. The room was incredibly large. Dark mahogany dresser, bedside tables, and shelves accented the room. The walls were a very deep purple, matching the lamps and curtains. But what really caught Gabriel's eye was the huge four poster San Francisco King bed with black silk sheets, and the Enochian carved handcuffs on the bedside table.

"Alright angel, we're going to make this really simple," Crowley said, sitting the angel down on the bed. He reached into the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a small remote. "You don't listen to me, your baby brother gets a nice big shock." He said, showing Gabriel the remote. "Do you understand?"

Gabriel, obviously not going to put his brother in more pain, nodded. Gabriel couldn't help but imagine all the sick things he was going to have to do to Crowley.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, I understand," Gabriel whispered.

"Yes what?"

"….Yes sir."

"Alright then. Strip, you can keep your boxers on."

Gabriel took a deep breath and thought about Cas. He could do this. The slowly pulled His shirt off, then unbuckled his pants letting them pool around his ankles. The reality was starting to set in for Gabriel and he began to panic slightly. He was exposed in front of a complete stranger, and his intent was pretty obvious. Crowley reached out to touch the angels neck, the angel shaking violently beneath his fingers.  
Crowley leaned in and whispered in Gabriel's ear. "Get on the floor, hands and knees, eyes on the ground."

Gabriel slowly lowered himself onto the floor, gripping the soft carpet and looking down at his hands. He heard Crowley rummaging around for something behind him. Gabriel took a few deep breaths to steady himself. It did little good as the next breathe got caught in his throat at the feel of dark silk covering his eyes. Crowley tied the blindfold tightly behind Gabriel's head, getting some of his hair caught in the knot. Gabriel focused on the feeling of the carpet beneath him, trying not to panic about losing his greatest sense.

He heard the sharp sound in the air before he felt it connect with his skin. The painful noise of leather meeting skin rang in the room. Gabriel gasped, arching his back inwards as a terrible sting resonated on his lower back. Gabriel heard Crowley raise the belt again and Gabriel readied himself for the next blow. Gabriel screamed as the belt came down on his left wing. His hands gave out under him as he instinctively reached up to hold his injured wing. Tears came to Gabriel's eyes as he felt blood run through his fingers.

"On your back angel," Crowley said, his voice drip with lust. Gabriel tried to get an arm under him to flip himself over but failed miserably. Crowley sighed.

Gabriel heard a low continuous beep. What the-? Gabriel quickly realized he was hitting the shock function on Castiel's collar. With a renewed strength Gabriel managed to flip himself over on his stomach. The beeping stopped. Gabriel's whole body protested at his injured areas rubbed against the carpet. Gabriel lost count of how many times the belt came down across his chest, stomach, and wings shortly after that. Tears ran down his cheek without his permission. His mouth made sounds he hadn't intended to release. And worst of all, Gabriel was completely powerless to control his body or defend himself.

Gabriel didn't know how long he laid on the floor with Crowley completely dominating his body. He hardly even registered when Crowley had stop hitting him. All he knew was one second there were sharp sounds hitting his ears, and then they had stopped.

Gabriel gasped for breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly, sending pain with every inhale. He tried to move his wings and access the damage but they were so beyond injured they wouldn't even move. He felt warm blood running down his sides.

"Roll over," Crowley said.

"I…I can't," Gabriel gasped, his chest burning from just those two words.

Gabriel heard the low beeping again. Tears came to eyes, he could hardly breath, much less turn over and poor Cas was paying for it. "Please, please stop."

"That means it's going to be more on you."

"I don't care, just please, leave him alone it's my fault. Do whatever you want to me."

The beeping stopped and Gabriel sighed in relief. He felt Crowley's hands on his sides, roughly turning him over. Every wound on his body cried in protest. Gabriel let out a sob.

"Mmm, keep making those delicious noises angel. Makes me tingle in all the right places."

Gabriel wished to God he could just die right then and there on that floor. The humiliation he could deal with, but the pain. With all his Grace being stuffed down by the Enochian magic on his collar he felt every pain sharper then he'd ever felt before. It left him powerless and feeling completely human. Gabriel turned his head to the side, letting his tears flow freely.

Crowley let out a low moan at the sight. Gabriel heard that sharp sound in the air again and all his muscles tensed in anticipation. He was expecting the belt but this time it was something worse. He screamed as the wooden cane connected with his skin. Crowley didn't even pause in between strikes. It was hit after hit on his shoulders, back, and ass. Crowley had reduced Gabriel to a sobbing, begging mess in mere minutes. Gabriel tried to breathe through the pain but it was just too much and with blessed relief, he passed out.

Gabriel's back was a river of black and blue bruises and even a few places where he had broke the skin. Crowley looked at his work with a smug sense of satisfaction. And to think they were only getting started.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. All the support you guys have given this work is really amazing and I appreciate it dearly!

Reviews are better than whipped angels.

Lots of love  
~July Falconeri


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel was awoken to the feel of hands running gently down his chest. It was only a short second later that all the pain came screaming back to him. He let out a loud moan, his eyes flying open. He was aware of a pulling in his arm muscles, cause his injuries to pull and cause deeper pain. He looked up to see his arms handcuffed to the headboard of the bed. At least the silk sheets were more forgiving on his back than the rough carpet. He slowly opened his eyes, even the smallest of movements drawing pain.

"There we go," Crowley said softly, stroking a hand threw Gabriel's sweat soaked hair. Gabriel leaned into the gentle touch, looking for comfort like a dog kicked by his owner. Gabriel allowed himself to relax for the first time in days, pretending the stroke of Crowley's hand was his mate's on his skin. And then Crowley's mouth was on his. Gabriel drew back quickly, eye's opening in shock.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked, panicked.  
"Don't be dense, angel," Crowley said, leaning down for another kiss. Gabriel mentally prepped himself.

_It's just sex. You've had sex. You've never been forced to have sex while terribly injured, but you can handle it. Hopefully. The more he concentrates on me, the less he concentrates on Cas. Try not to panic. Oh fuck it, I'm already panicking._

Crowley reaches for Gabriel's underwear, and Gabriel pulls on the handcuffs, trying to escape Crowley's hands. Gabriel's fight is quickly ended as his he reopens wounds and injures himself further. Crowley pulls Gabriel's underwear down, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. Crowley ran a hand in between Gabriel's legs, running his fingers from shaft to his sphincter.

Gabriel whined and unconsciously pulled on the cuffs. Crowley, feeling lust fill him at the noise, gently pushed his fingertip past the resistance of Gabriel's entrance. Gabriel let out a gasp and brought up his leg to roll away from Crowley's intrusion.

Crowley gave a wicked grin, like a snake in Eden. He slowly got of the bed and shed his clothes. Gabriel was breathing hard, heart pounding hard against his ribs. The next thing Gabriel knew, Crowley was draped across his body, kissing his slowly. Gabriel felt Crowley's erection rubbing against his own. Gabriel quickly turned his head away, tears running down his cheeks.

Everything was mostly a blur after that. There was pain, sweat, and tears. Gabriel remembered pulling on the handcuffs and making his wrists bleed. He remembers when the pain become more bearable, only because Crowley had torn him, his own blood being used as lubricant. He remembered Crowley's moans and hot breath against his neck.

He doesn't remember how he got outside or when it started to rain. He became more lucid a few hours later. He felt the rain hitting his skin, and Castiel's tear streaked face looking down at him. Somehow he managed to crawl under the deck and collapse in a cool mud puddle before passing out.

_

Sam watched in horror as the little angel squirmed around on the ground, mouth open in a silent scream. The shock collar making his whole body convulse. And then it stopped just as suddenly as it started. The little angel's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.  
Sam held Amelia close to his chest.

"Daddy?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why is he doing that?"

Sam sighed. "He's….He's sick, honey." And he wasn't referring to Castiel.

"That's not going to happen to me is it?" Amelia worried.

"No honey. That'll never happen to you."  
_

It was morning before Crowley came out to check on them again. Castiel was curled up next to the deck with his wings flared out to cover the opening under the deck. His wings shuttered in his sleep. Crowley gently moved the tip of Castiel's wing to look behind him. A visibly anguished Gabriel lay behind him in the mud, wide awake and in a fighting stance.

Gabriel let out a loud hiss. Crowley ignored Gabriel and unlocked the chain from Castiel's collar. Castiel came to slowly, and whimpered as soon as he seen Crowley.

"Shh, angel. C'mere. I'm not going to hurt you. How about we get you some food and a hot bath?" Crowley said softly, brushing his hands threw Castiel's uninjured feathers. Gabriel looked towards his brother with fear in his eyes and Gabriel let out a low growl.

"Stop acting like an animal Gabriel," Crowley spat at the older angel. Crowley gently picked up the smaller angel, running a hand threw his wings to calm him. Crowley could feel the tremors running through the young angel's body as he he began to carry him towards the house.

There was a sudden sharp pain in Crowley's ankle as Gabriel latched onto him with his teeth.

"Fuck!" Crowley yelped, kicking Gabriel in the face, effectively knocking him back. Castiel buried his head in Crowley's shoulder, his warm tears running down Crowley's neck. Castiel reached his hand out to Gabriel, who quickly grabbed it with his own.

Gabriel's hand, still covered with mud, slipped from Castiel's fairly quickly and watched with horror as Crowley took Cas from him. Gabriel couldn't help but let out a strangled sound of pain and call out Cas' name. He watched as Castiel disappeared into the house.

Gabriel curled into himself and thought about Lucifer. Where was he, what would he have done, and even better yet, was he even still alive? Gabriel thought of him, and felt like he had failed the whole world.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to thank you all for all the comments and reviews. It really helps motivate me to write! :)

* * *

Gabriel snuggled closer to the warm body cradling him in his nest. Warm wings rubbed against his back.

"Come on you two, up and at 'em," Michael said, waving his wings above the two angels huddled together in the nest.

"No," Gabriel and Lucifer muttered at the same time.

"Come on birthday boy, you don't to miss today, do you?" Michael said, playfully wiggling in between his mate and his baby.  
Gabriel's stomach lurched. His fifteenth birthday, he'd been dreading it for weeks. It was the day you went from a fledgling to an adult angel. The worst part about it was that Gabriel had to make the toughest decision of his life. To become a warrior, a breeder, a nurturer, a guardian, or a transitional angel.

Warriors were a group of only the strongest angels, mostly men, who had been trained in the toughest forms of combat. Breeders were the ones who bore the fledglings of heaven. A guardian, protecting their charges, and when a human's day of death came, transitional angels came to take their soul to heaven and get them situated. And last there were the nurturers. The angels that took care of newborn fledglings till they reached the age of fifteen and started their own jobs.

Gabriel knew deep in his heart what he wanted to be, but it wasn't something that would be looked at positively. Nurturers were always woman, except for a few exceptions. Lucifer was a transitional angel before Gabriel was born. It was by the special order of God that Lucifer was to take care of the young archangel. Michael was a guardian and had decided to stay in the nest with Gabriel and Lucifer when he found out Lucifer was his mate, Gabriel only a year old at the time.

Gabriel obviously looked up to them for all their advice, love, and care. He knew the bond he had with Lucifer and Michael was one he would hold for the rest of his life. And he wanted to share that with another life.

Gabriel often helped other nurturers in times of need. He would watch fledglings when important things came up that even a nurturer had to leave heaven for. He considered it one of the best feelings in the world.

Gabriel was pulled out of his musings by a soft yawn from Lucifer as he rolled over and stretched his wings out. Gabriel curled in closer and set his head on Lucifer's chest. Lucifer didn't say anything. He could feel Gabriel fear and unease.

"Mikey, breakfast!" Lucifer trilled.

Michael seemed to get the message a flew away to let the two talk. Even though he considered himself a nurturer to Gabriel, Gabriel had a stronger bond with Lucifer.

Lucifer and Gabriel just lay there for a while, Lucifer absently stroking a hand threw Gabriel's hair.

"Do you think we're going to dislike what you pick. Because you know it doesn't matter. We'll still love you, whatever you want to do," Lucifer said quietly.

Gabriel bit his lip. "I know you will," he said his voice thick and gravelly from sleep. "It's everyone else I'm worried about. I guess you can say I won't fit the gender role."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a nurturer Gabriel," Lucifer said softly, wrapping a wing around Gabriel.

"How did yo-"

"Because I'm awesome and all powerful," Lucifer smiled.

Gabriel let out a soft laugh. If Lucifer and Michael were behind him, he could do this.  
_

Gabriel was in complete awe as he held the little fledgling in his arms. His blue eyes were locked onto Gabriel's, waving one tiny fist around and grasping Gabriel's fingers in his other. Gabriel had Castiel for only a few hours now and he could already feel the bond they held. He knew he would do anything to for his baby.  
_

To say Amelia had been a surprise would have been putting it mildly. It was a nineteen year old Sam finishing his senior year, and a prom night fuck in the backseat of a car.

Sam had sat on the bathroom floor for almost four hours crying and hoping to God it was all a cruel joke. That was how Dean found him, thank god their dad was out for the night.

Sam had cried to Dean about his whole life being ruined, something about welfare checks and minimum wage jobs. How he was never going to go to college like Dean who was already four years into getting his degree for angelic nursing. Mostly he talked about his dad was going to kill him.  
_

"Where's your brother?" John asked, putting a bag of groceries on the counter.

Sam shrugged. "He had an early class."

"Why aren't you in school?" john asked turning on his heel to look at his youngest. Sam was sitting on the edge of one of the motel beds, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. His skin was pale and clammy. His stomach was in knots and he was nauseous from morning sickness.

"Hey, are you okay?" John asked kneeling down in front of his son. He placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up."

Sam nodded and muttered quietly. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

John was silent for a long while. He ran a hand down his face wearily.

"Please don't be mad at me," Sam said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey, come here," John said, wrapping his arms around his son. "Shh, I'm not mad. It's gonna be okay. Here put your coat on."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as his dad stood up and put his coat around his shoulders.

"We're going to get you to the doctors and make sure you and the baby are okay."  
_

In the end everything turned out okay. His dad became his biggest support system. He took him to doctors appointments, and took care of him while Dean was at classes. He helped Sam threw thirty-seven hours of labor and delivery. And when Sam was ready to go to college, John took care of Amelia for him. In the end everything seemed to work out….

That was until Gabriel and Castiel came into their lives.


End file.
